Princess Tutu: Chapter of Love
by Mika3103
Summary: Ducks an adverage girl. Fakirs the same guy... or is he. What happeneds when Fakir falls for Duck? one shot.FxD pairing


_There once was a girl who was different then any human could imagine, any human except for four. These four were all apart of something no one would ever believe._

**Chapter 1: The Garden **

Its been 3 years since they beat the monster raven. Duck was standing by the window feeding the birds. She had grown a lot since then in many ways then one. She lived with Fakir and Charon in a huge house (more like a mansion) that had many bedrooms and much space no one needed. They still did to ballet and went to school. Duck had become the best ballerina in the class. When the birds were all feed Duck went to take a bath. When she finished taking her bath she went through her clothes she had bought the day before. She decided on a pair of blue jeans with a flower design and a pink shit with a D in diamonds (fake of course) in front. She then got on her new white shoes and put a white ribbon in her hair. She looked at her self in the mirror and smiled with satisfaction. Duck went out of her room, shutting the door behind her. She looked at the clock at the end of the hall and sighed.** It is way to early for me to be up, but I cant go back to sleep so I think I'll go and see if anyone's awake at this time in the morning.** She went down the hall to Fakirs room to see if he was awake. When she walked in he was sitting at his desk looking out the window twirling a pencil in his fingers.

"Fakir?" Duck said. Fakir almost fell back in his seat.

"Duck!" he stood up quickly. "what are you you doing up so early?"

"I don't know." she said sitting on the edge of his bed.

An awkward silence drifted through the air. After what seemed like forever Fakir broke the silence. "would you like some ,uh…. breakfast?"

Duck stood up quickly as if she hadn't herd the word in forever. "Yes! That sounds great!"

Fakir went down stairs to make breakfast and Duck followed.

When Fakir finished he made Duck a plate. At that time Charon walked in and sat down.

"How're the birds this morning?" he asked.

"O, there great. They love the new bird food." she said in her usual cheerful voice.

"I don't get that." Fakir said sitting down.

"Don't get what?" Duck asked.

"How the birds can love you even when your not a bird your self." he said.

"Oh." is all she could say. She never really thought of it like that. She just thought the birds loved the bird food she gave them.

"So where are your two going today?" Charon asked pooring coffee into his cup.

"I was thinking about visiting Rue and Mytho today. What do you think Fakir?"Duck asked cheerfully.

"Sure, why not." he answered putting away there plates.

At that they left. Rue and Mytho live on the outskirts of town, on the west side, so it was a twenty minute walk. They decided to go through the garden path that was in the middle of the town so it would be easier to get to the other side of the town and save some time. It was spring time and all of the flowers were starting to bloom.

"Wow its so beautiful! That's what I love about this time of year they just…." Duck went on and on about these kinds of things all the time.

'**She's getting mature but her personality will never change. I guess that's what I like the most about her. Her personality.' **thought Fakir, not even paying attinson to what she said. He had been staring at Duck for awhile now but didn't notice until' she said something.

"What?" she asked stopping and looking up at him.

"oh, um… nothing" he put his hands in his pockets and looked the other way to hide the red that was spreading along his face. They started walking again and Fakir looked at her to see if she was still looking at him and then looked forward again.

They were half way through the garden when Duck heard music playing.

"Wow, that sounds like the music we dance to in class." she said. At that she stopped. Fakir took a few more steps and stopped when duck didn't go any further and looked at her. "want to dance?" she asked holding out her hand.

He took her hand and they danced. It was the most wonderful felling Duck had ever felt. In class they never danced together because Mr.Cat gave them different partners. She had never danced so freely before. It felt like she was almost flying when she danced with him. Like nothing else in the world was ardound them. Nothing else mattered to them. When it was over they ended looking into each others eyes. Fakir moved closer to her and slowly got his face closer to hers. Before she had time to react she felt his warm lips touch hers.her eyes got big but did not push away. Instead she slowly closed her eyes and deepend the kiss.

They didn't know it but Rue and Mytho were also on the way to see them. When they saw Fakir and Duck kissing they stopped. They looked at each other and smiled.

Mytho then looked at them and smiled. "Okey children break it up!"

Almost instently Duck and Fakir pulled away from each other.

"um… Mytho, Rue." Fakir said red faced.

"We were just coming to see you." Duck said even redder then Fakir was I the face.

Rue looked at Fakir, then Duck, then Fakir again with a big smile on her face.

"I see that."

-------------------------------------------

How did you like it? This is my very first amine story I've ever writen and I do believe it's the first time I've let anyone read it. Please review. I'll make the second one after 10 reviews. Thank-You!- AnimeLover3103


End file.
